This specification relates to an aircraft engine thrust reverser lock.
An engine thrust reverser assists in the deceleration of an aircraft, for example during aircraft landing. When the engine thrust reverser is deployed, a portion of the engine exhaust gases or engine fan air is redirected to provide a force that counteracts the forward motion of the aircraft. For example, the air may be redirected in the forward direction. The engine thrust reverser can include moveable doors, vanes, vents or similar assemblages in the transcowl surrounding the engine.
Aircraft engine thrust reverser systems typically include multiple locking mechanisms to prevent accidental deployment. In addition to a primary lock mechanism, secondary and tertiary locks can be used as redundant safety features. For example, if the primary lock fails, the secondary or tertiary locks can prevent deployment.